yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Tarık Suresi/Özbekçe
}} {| border="1,5" style="blue-collapse:collapse;" |-align=center style="background-color: yellow " | Ayet No | Ayet Metni | Elmalı Meali (Orijinali) | Özbekçe http://www.tanzil.info | İngilizce Meali Pickthall) |- | 86/0 | بِسْمِ اللَّهِ الرَّحْمَٰنِ الرَّحِيمِ | Rahmân ve Rahîm olan Allah'ın ismiyle. | Меҳрибон ва раҳмли Аллоҳнинг номи билан бошлайман. (Аллоҳ таоло ўз китобини "бисмиллаҳ" билан бошлагани мусулмонларга ҳам ўрнак, улар ҳам доим ўз сўзларини ва ишларини "бисмиллаҳ" билан бошламоқлари лозим. Пайғамбар алайҳиссалом ҳадисларидан бирида: "Эътиборли ҳар бир иш "бисмиллаҳ" билан бошланмас экан, унинг охири кесикдир", деганлар. Яъни, баракаси бўлмайди, охирига етмайди.) | In the name of Allah, the Beneficent, the Merciful |- || 86/1 || وَالسَّمَاءِ وَالطَّارِقِ || Kasem olsun o Semâya ve Târıka || Осмон билан қасам ва ториқ билан қасам. || By the heaven and the Morning Star |- || 86/2 || وَمَا أَدْرَاكَ مَا الطَّارِقُ || Bildin mi Târık ne? || Ториқ нималигини сенга не билдирди? || Ah, what will tell thee what the Morning Star is! |- || 86/3 || النَّجْمُ الثَّاقِبُ || O necmi sâkıb || У нур сочиб турувчи юлдуздир. || The piercing Star! |- || 86/4 || إِنْ كُلُّ نَفْسٍ لَمَّا عَلَيْهَا حَافِظٌ || Bir nefis yoktur ki illâ üzerinde bir hâfız olmasın || Ҳеч бир жон йўқки, унинг ҳифз қилиб турувчиси бўлмаса. || No human soul but hath a guardian over it. |- || 86/5 || فَلْيَنْظُرِ الْإِنْسَانُ مِمَّ خُلِقَ || Onun için insan düşünsün neden yaratıldı? || Инсон нимадан яралганига назар солсин. || So let man consider from what he is created. |- || 86/6 || خُلِقَ مِنْ مَاءٍ دَافِقٍ || Bir atılgan sudan yaratıldı || У отилиб чиқувчи сувдан яратилгандир. || He is created from a gushing fluid |- || 86/7 || يَخْرُجُ مِنْ بَيْنِ الصُّلْبِ وَالتَّرَائِبِ || Ki sulb ile sîneler arasından çıkar || У (сув) сулб (умуртқа) ва тароиб (кўкрак суяги) орасидан чиқадир. || That issued from between the loins and ribs. |- || 86/8 || إِنَّهُ عَلَىٰ رَجْعِهِ لَقَادِرٌ || Elbette o onu döndürmeğe kadirdir || Албатта У зот уни қайта тирилтиришга қодирдир. || Lo! He verily is Able to return him (unto life) |- || 86/9 || يَوْمَ تُبْلَى السَّرَائِرُ || Yoklanacağı gün bütün serâir || Сирлар фош бўладиган кундадир. || On the day when hidden thoughts shall be searched out. |- || 86/10 || فَمَا لَهُ مِنْ قُوَّةٍ وَلَا نَاصِرٍ || O vakıt ona ne bir kuvvet vardır ne de bir nâsır || Бас, (ўшанда) у(инсон)да қувват ҳам, нусрат берувчи ҳам бўлмайдир. || Then will he have no might nor any helper. |- || 86/11 || وَالسَّمَاءِ ذَاتِ الرَّجْعِ || Kasem olsun o Semai zati rec'a || Қайтувчи (ёмғир) соҳиби бўлган осмон билан қасам. || By the heaven which giveth the returning rain, |- || 86/12 || وَالْأَرْضِ ذَاتِ الصَّدْعِ || Ve o arzı zati sad'a || Ёриб чиқувчи эгаси бўлган ер билан қасам. || And the earth which splitteth (with the growth of and plants) |- || 86/13 || إِنَّهُ لَقَوْلٌ فَصْلٌ || Ki o her halde bir keskin hukümdür || Албатта у(Қуръон) ажратувчи сўздир. || Lo! this (Qur’an) is a conclusive word, |- || 86/14 || وَمَا هُوَ بِالْهَزْلِ || Şaka değildir || Ва у ҳазил эмасдир. || It is no pleasantry. |- || 86/15 || إِنَّهُمْ يَكِيدُونَ كَيْدًا || Haberin olsun ki onlar hep hiyle kuruyorlar || Албатта улар ҳийла-найранг қиларлар. || Lo! they plot a plot (against thee, O Muhammad) |- || 86/16 || وَأَكِيدُ كَيْدًا || Ben de kurarım hiylelerine hiyle || Ва Мен ҳам ҳийла қилурман. (Яъни, ҳийласига яраша жазо берурман.) || And I plot a plot (against them). |- || 86/17 || فَمَهِّلِ الْكَافِرِينَ أَمْهِلْهُمْ رُوَيْدًا || Onun için kâfirleri imhal eyle: mühlet ver onlara biraz || Муҳлат бер кофирларга, уларга озгина муҳлат бер. (Яъни, уларга азоб келмаётганидан шошилма, ҳаммасининг вақти, соати бор.) || So give a respite to the disbelievers. Deal thou gently with them for a while. |- Kategori:Portal:Özbekçe Kur'an